


Something Borrowed

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You nervous?” Sam popped his head through the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so sorry if there are errors. Italics = flashback

“You nervous?” Sam popped his head through the doorway.

“No!” Dean half snapped. “I’m fine.”

“Really,” Sam inched inside the room. “Cause I just spoke to Pamela who said you weren’t doing so well.”

Dean huffed, pulling at his bow tie. “I’m fine, just tired is all. Didn’t get my morning coffee.”

“Did you even sleep?” Sam knew his older brother too well to accept an excuse like no coffee.

“Not a god damn wink,” Dean began fidgeting with his bow tie again. He knew it was useless trying to lie to Sam.

Sam smirked. “Right but you’re not nervous.” The glare he got in return made it more than clear he should retreat for his own safety. “I’m just going to check on-” he pointed behind him, not even finishing his sentence before running away.

Dean sighed, looking in the mirror in front of him. “Bring me a coffee!” He barked over his shoulder.

***** 

_Freshman year. Dean couldn’t believe he’d actually made it into college. He was sure some of his high school teachers would be just as surprised. Studying was kicking his ass though. Trying to maintain good grades and a part time job. He was a zombie by midweek. 8am classes were the devil, he surmised as he stumbled into the only decent coffee shop on campus. 7:45am his phone read. He’d have barely enough time to get his coffee and cross campus before class began._

_Dean opened the door, making his way inside when his phone beeped._

_**Jo H:** I’m running late Dean. Save me a seat._

_Dean huffed reading the message. Jo was always ragging on him for being late and now the tables were turned. Dean began typing his reply, not really paying attention to where he was going when it happened._

_Another man with a slightly smaller frame collided into Dean. That would have been fine had he not been carrying a cup of coffee. The brown liquid hit Dean’s shirt. Luckily Dean was wearing a few layers of clothing. Thank you cold November mornings._

_“I’m sorry,” the other man panicked._

_“Forget about it,” Dean slid his phone into his pocket, looking around for something to dry himself off with._

_“Allow me,” the stranger pressed some napkins he’d been holding against Dean’s stomach._

_Awkward didn’t even cover it. “I’m good,” Dean eventually battered the other man’s hands away._

_“You need to let me check, you could have burns or something,” the concern was genuine in the stranger’s voice._

_“I-” Dean barely began to speak when he felt hands pulling at his clothes. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, man,” Dean took a step back in defence. “What are you doing?”_

_“Sorry,” the other man didn’t seem too taken aback. “I’m a nursing student, and you just got hot coffee poured on you, so I was trying to see if,” he was rambling and didn’t couldn’t keep up. He was completely lost when he saw them; the two bluest eyes that there ever were._

_“I’m fine, no burns,” reassured Dean. “Though I usually prefer to drink my coffee rather than wear it.”_

_The stranger blushed. “I’m sorry,” he repeated._

_“Forget about it,” Dean stuck out his hand. “I’m Dean.”_

_“Castiel,” came the reply as they shook hands._

*****

“Who’s the best?” Jo’s words pulled Dean’s attention back to the room. He’d been standing there looking at himself in the mirror reminiscing. 

“Oh my god, Jo,” Dean beamed as he turned to see his best friend standing there with a cup of coffee in hand. He took the beverage a little too eagerly.

Jo sat on the chair opposite him. “Have to say this is the most dressed up I’ve ever been to get a coffee before, you should have seen everyone staring” she joked. “But don’t you dare go spilling any of that tux or your mother will kill us both!”

Dean nodded. He knew a big brown stain on his white shirt wouldn’t go down so well. Cautiously he sipped the liquid.

“So Sam tells me you’re nervous?” Jo adjusted the strap on her heels, the day’s events had barely begun and they were already killing her.

“I’m not nervous,” Dean barked. 

“Right because that’s how a totally calm man speaks.” She laughed, soon joined by Dean.

Dean sighed deeply. Taking a seat next to Jo. “What would I do without you Jo?” He put his arm around her.

“You probably would have failed college and ended up in a ditch somewhere,” Jo answered.

“Hey!” Dean smirked, “I’m going to let that one slide because,” a knock at the door drew their attention away.

“Jo,” a panicked Chuck stood at the doorway. “I need you to come with me.”

Chuck had an awful poker face. “What’s wrong?” Dean stood now, trying to hide the alarm in his voice.

Panicked Chuck wasn’t sure if he should answer, his eyes darted between Dean and Jo before the words finally slipped out. “It’s the flowers, I think they’re all wrong.”

“Shit,” Dean was biting his nails now. “I guess I can call the guy.”

“Dean,” Jo put her hands on his shoulders guiding him back into the chair. “I’ll fix this, no problem.” And Dean knew she was right. “Leave it to me. Besides you don’t even like flowers.” With that she grabbed her bag and headed out the door following Chuck. 

Dean just sat there, hands in his head. They are just flowers he kept telling himself.

***** 

_Dean eventually let Castiel clean him up and took his offer to buy him a cup of coffee the following week. Dean then repaid the favour buying Castiel dinner and that’s how the pair started dating. Dean explained that he was studying social work because he wanted to be there and help people. Castiel smiled, it was pretty much the same reason he’d chosen nursing. The pair had a lot of similar interests in their school work, food, computer games and even met in the middle with opposite tastes in music. Bon Jovi was the only artist the two could settle on a mutual admiration of._

_In their third year the pair rented an apartment just off campus. Castiel quickly gained Jo’s approval as she too was a nursing student. Dean even took Castiel home one Christmas to meet his family. Every seemed to love Castiel instantly. Dean was sure it was his hypnotic blue eyes that did it._

_It was 6pm when Castiel got home one Friday evening. He was exhausted. His hospital placement was invigorating but tiring at the same time. Dean was on the couch half reading his textbook and half waiting for his boyfriend to get home._

_Castiel groaned as he slid down onto the couch beside the other man. “A patient’s daughter got me these today,” he placed a bouquet of flowers onto their coffee table. He’d grab a vase later when the pain in his feet subsided._

_Dean tossed his book to the floor beside him. Frowning he looked down at the colourful display. “I didn’t even know you liked flowers.”_

_“You’ve never bought me any so of course you wouldn’t know,” teased Castiel._

_“Hey,” Dean knew Castiel was playing. “I like to think of myself as better than flowers.”_

_Castiel laughed. It was short lived. Dean was soon on top of him, silencing him with a kiss._

***** 

**Jo H:** Chuck’s an idiot. The flowers are fine. See you soon xo.

Dean read the text with relief. Everything was back on track. He stood up again and made his way back to the mirror. Third time’s the charm he told himself as he looked down at the bow tie in his hands. 

“Need a hand?” someone asked from the doorway. Anna, Castiel’s younger sister walked into the room. “Here,” she stuck out her hand, signalling for the bow tie. “Just like Castiel,” she giggled, wrapping the black material around Dean’s neck. 

“How is he?” Dean hadn’t seen Castiel in almost twenty-four hours. Damn Novak family traditions. It was the longest they’d been apart in years.

“Nervous,” Anna replied doing the final knot. “Are you nervous too Dean?”

Dean’s body stiffened. “No,” his reply was sharp and to the point.

Anna giggled again. “Cas said you get cranky when you’re nervous.”

Dean couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Just like Castiel to know exactly how he would be feeling even if they weren’t together.

One more quick adjustment and Anna was finished. She turned Dean towards the mirror. “Perfect.” She was pleased with her handy work. “Don’t touch it,” she had to swat Dean’s hands away.

“Thank you,” Dean looked at his reflection. He looked good. He looked ready.

“Don’t sweat it,” she shrugged taking a step back to give Dean his personal space. “I had to teach Castiel how to do it years ago.” She made her way towards the door. “See you in a couple of minutes Dean.”

***** 

_“Stop fidgeting,” Castiel smacked Dean’s hand away. “I can’t believe you don’t know how to put on a tie.”_

_“Never really needed to learn, I had a clip on for senior prom,” Dean hated the way the top button of his shirt felt against his Adam’s apple._

_“All done,” Castiel smoothed out the silk on Dean’s navy blue tie before kissing Dean on the lips. “We made it.” In just a couple of hours the pair would be graduating. Dean’s parents had flown in the night before and Castiel’s would be landing any minute._

_The pair pulled apart as Castiel headed into the kitchen to grab some champagne and glasses. Jo, Chuck and a few of their other friends would be there soon so they wanted to do some celebrating before the crowd arrived. “Can you believe it Dean-” Castiel stopped dead in his tracks nearly dropping the champagne bottle._

_Dean was in front of him on one knee, hand outstretched with a ring in his palm. “Cas, will you marry me?”_

***** 

“What are you thinking about?” The question pulled Dean out of his daze as he looked over towards Castiel who was standing beside him. 

“I was thinking about how awesome you are Cas,” Dean smiled as he took the other man’s hand in his own.

Castiel cocked his brow. “Are you nervous?” 

Dean sighed loudly. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?” The question was only met by Castiel’s puzzled expression. “I’m not nervous Cas, I’m excited.” That was the truth, Dean was more than ready for this day to come. “I’m excited to see you down that aisle. I’m excited to walk out of this church with you, I’m excited to get our groove on with all our family and friends.” Castiel smirked. “And I’m excited for our trip to Paris where I can get you in a hotel room so we can have mind-blowingly amazing hot se-”

Sam cleared his throat in front of the pair. “Dean; mom and dad said everything’s ready to begin, so as best man I am telling you two to get your asses into gear.”

The music began to play and all eyes were focused towards the church entry. “Let’s do this gigantor,” Jo mocked as she grabbed Sam’s arm and followed Chuck and Anna’s lead.

“I’m the luckiest man ever,” Dean held up his arm for the other man. Castiel blushed but took hold without hesitation. “Shall we?” Dean asked before they started walking down the aisle.


End file.
